<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE UNDENIABLE TRUTH by chriscreatesfantasy77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204001">THE UNDENIABLE TRUTH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77'>chriscreatesfantasy77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victoria (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Victoria had hoped that as time went by, she would learn to love her chosen husband, Prince Albert. However, just six weeks after their wedding, she realises that she does not even like him very much. let alone love him. She longs for the company of the man she really adores, Lord Melbourne, her Prime Minister. However as he endeavours to put their relationship back on a formal standing, events take an unexpected turn and together they must face an unprecedented crisis for the future of the Monarchy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Complication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Albert would be away in York for three nights, something to do with engineering. Victoria had not even been listening as he told her but she did note it was one of the few occasions when he had actually appeared animated about something. Those times had been very few lately, that was for sure. She had breathed a deep sigh of relief as his carriage had driven away from the Palace. She would not miss him at all. In fact, she was glad, happy even, that she would not have to endure his company. They had been married but six weeks and already the Queen had realised that their union was a colossal mistake. She was so angry with herself that she had allowed others to persuade and influence her decision. Her Mother, Her Uncle Leopold and of course the dreaded Sir John Conroy. Why had she let them brow beat her into submission? It was an impossible situation, with so much pressure being brought to bear. The Queen must marry, the Queen must provide an heir. That was the mantra, everyone told her so. Yes, even her Prime Minister, her beloved Lord M. He, at least had said that she need not marry Albert if she really did not want to, but he advised her in no uncertain terms that she must find a husband eventually and sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Of course in her heart, she had found a man she would so dearly have liked to marry. Lord Melbourne himself, her Lord M, her William. Victoria was so in love with him, it took her breath away. Yet when she had finally plucked up the courage to approach him at Brocket Hall and declare her feelings, he had sent her away. The pain almost broke her and even though he later explained, that irrespective of their feelings for each other, they could not be together, she wanted to rail against tradition, pomp and circumstance and scream at the top of her voice, why, why, why? It seemed very simple to her. If two people were in love then surely, it was their destiny to be together. She cared not for the barriers that could be put in the way. He was not of royal blood, that mattered not a jot to her, for she knew there could never be another man better than he. He was twice her age. That mattered even less. He was a man in his absolute prime, stunningly handsome, with a full head of dark curls. Tall and of muscular build, he could dismount his horse so athletically and put men half his age to shame. There was nothing old about William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne. From the time she became Queen, Victoria had gloried in his company. He had been her mentor, her guide, her defender and her friend from the first unsteady days of her reign. No-one but him had shown confidence in her, no-one but him had treated her seriously. She was "every inch a Queen" he had told her when others, including members of her own family, had doubted she could fulfil her role as Monarch. He had been her rock, her confidante and her strength. They had spent so many hours together, not just on matters of the Country and dispatch boxes, they had ridden out together, how Victoria loved that. Lord M had such an easy charm about him and a wit that had her in fits of laughter on so many occasions. He could rid the most formal meetings and events of pomposity with just a few well chosen words. He put her at her ease and she felt safe when he was around. Of course as her heart started to race at the thought of his arrival and her stomach turned somersaults of excitement at the mere mention of his name, she knew she was falling in love with him. When he walked into the room and fell to one knee before her, to kiss her hand, she thought she would die of sheer ecstasy. He stirred the deepest of feelings within her, awakened the passion and need within her. He was the only man she could ever want or need.</p>
<p>The resentment had begun however, almost from the start. Her Mother, her Uncle and Conroy with their sarcastic remarks and snide comments. Lord Melbourne was spending too much time at the Palace, they said. She must not allow herself to be too influenced by him, they said. Jealousy and treachery abounded, as she knew they cared not for her welfare but more about the preservation of their own controlling ways. They would have her as a puppet Queen, her every move dictated by them, her every decision, made by them. Lord M was her only defence against their manipulation and they hated him for it. When the subject of marriage was first broached, Uncle Leopold had immediately sprang forward with the suggestion of his nephew and Victoria's Cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg. Her Mother and Conroy had practically fallen over themselves to endorse this and Victoria knew then, that it was a plan that had been some time in the making. How very disappointing to discover that one's future had already been specifically mapped out, that choices were not a luxury extended to you, even as to who became your husband. She remembered Albert only as a sullen boy who had not been very nice to her as a child. After Lord M had insisted she could not give her heart to him, she had agreed to Albert visiting her at the Palace, although she was dreading their meeting. He had grown into a handsome young man, that could not be denied but Albert had a seriousness about him that worried Victoria. He was attentive to her, polite and courteous but she noticed that he very rarely smiled, let alone laughed. He had brought his Brother Ernst with him and the contrast between the two men could not have been more different. Ernst was a rogue by all accounts and an absolute devil for the ladies, but he at least knew how to relax and enjoy the company of others. Albert, on the other hand appeared almost embarrassed and awkward. When he danced with her, at a Ball given during his stay, he moved so stiffly, she lost her way and could not regain her steps. Lord M had come to her rescue, taking her hand in his and guiding her into a waltz. She thought she would die in his arms, he looked so handsome that night.</p>
<p>After Albert had returned to Saxe-Coburg, Victoria had felt extremely pressurized to come to a decision. Her Uncle had spoke to her several times extolling Albert's virtues, her Mother had constantly badgered her and Conroy, well, he had been Conroy. Cold, unfeeling and manipulative. Lord M had started to spend less time at the Palace. He had begun to make excuses about staying for dinner and the times he was delayed at the House became more frequent. Victoria missed him so much and on telling him so, he had replied that soon she would look to her husband for guidance. He would not be her Prime Minister forever he had said and just those words alone, had almost torn her heart in two. Trying to reign as Queen against the tide of her family was bad enough but being forced into a loveless marriage as well? How could she ever cope without her precious Lord M? She had seen the pain in his beautiful green eyes as he had spoken to her. He was in hell too. Victoria had cried herself to sleep on so many nights. The man she loved more than anything in the world, was slipping away from her and she didn't know what to do. He was doing his best to let her go gently but she could not bear the thought of him not being in her life, only seeing him occasionally. The idea of a new Prime Minister absolutely terrified her. When it finally came to the point where she could no longer delay her decision on marrying Albert, she lay awake all night, intermittently sobbing and pounding her pillows in anger. Whilst she desperately did not want to conform to her family's wishes, she decided that perhaps the devil she knew was the best option. If she did not choose Albert, she dreaded to think what other suggestions would be put forward. Her mind played tricks on her as she imagined all kind of marital horrors. Nevertheless, it was with a very heavy heart that she finally proposed to the young German Prince and a wedding date was set. The thing she remembered most from the day itself was how handsome Lord M had looked in his Windsor uniform, even though he complained it was uncomfortable. When he had strode purposefully into the room, the sight of him had stopped her breath. She wanted to run to him, take his hands in her own and declare that he was the man she wanted to marry. She wanted to tell the world how much she loved him and that he should be the one to become her husband. He should have been because, despite his best intentions to resist her when she unexpectedly arrived at Brocket Hall, three days before her wedding, they had made love. Every suppressed feeling, every stifled passion had exploded between them. Their bodies had finally come together in the most wonderful and exciting way, no holding back, their love for each other made physical in every sense. Afterwards, laying in one another arms they had both shed tears. Not because of any regret or feelings of guilt but because they knew this would be the only and final time they could be together like this.</p>
<p>It broke Victoria's heart. She had known his love now, felt every inch of her body respond to his glorious kisses and touch. How could she forget that and go on with her life without him? So desperate had she been that she even suggested to him that they could be lovers after her marriage. They would have to be very discreet of course, so very careful, but she saw no reason why they could not continue together. She should have known that he would not agree to that. Not because he didn't love her or want her more than any other women he had ever known, but because he was an honourable man. Once she was married, she could not be his as well. It had to end despite the intensity of what they both felt for each other. He had been adamant that he would not be part of anything that could lead to her disgrace and humiliation. Victoria was desolate but she knew in her heart that he was right. They would never have been able to keep their liaisons secret for very long. The Palace was full of spying eyes and listening ears and she could hardly keep disappearing to Brocket Hall. In one her most bold moments, she had fantasised of letting their passion have free rein within his chambers at the House. It had made her tingle all over but she knew full well it was a fantasy that could never be realised.</p>
<p>With little else to hope for, Victoria had decided she must try her best to adapt to her new life as a married woman. She genuinely wished for a time where she felt more for Albert, a fondness at least. She knew it could never come close to the deep and genuine love she felt for Lord M, but with years ahead of them, she must find some way to feel closer to her husband. However, their union certainly did not get off to the best of starts. Their wedding night could only be described as a disaster. Concerned that Albert may suspect she was not a virgin bride, Victoria had remembered her Governess, Lehzen's, educational talks on the intimacy of married life. She had told her that vigorous exercise could have an effect on these matters. Lord M had confirmed this and advised her to stress her frequent horse riding, should Albert question her. Victoria need not have worried however, Albert was as nervous as a kitten and his attempts at love making consisted of weak kisses and clumsy fumbling. He had finally given up, apologising profusely and promising her things would get better. Victoria had silently cried herself to sleep. Not because she wanted Albert, but because she knew exactly what she had lost, true passion and love with the man she adored, Lord M. As the week progressed, things did not improve in the marital bed and by the weekend, Albert was choosing to spend some nights in his own rooms. Victoria felt unwanted and unattractive. It was not as if she expected the fireworks and explosions of the night she spent with Lord M, but she at least expected her husband to find her beautiful and alluring. She had certainly not expected to render him impotent. </p>
<p>As the weeks passed, other things began to jar. Albert was sullen and moody and when Victoria tried to engage him in light conversation, his answer was to bury his head in books about science and engineering. He rarely smiled and nearly always looked annoyed about something or other. Victoria soon realised that she herself annoyed him and he began to be critical of most things. He found fault with her drawings, her choice of dress, the amount of food she ate at dinner. As his criticism increased, her anger towards him rose. He was unwilling to discuss anything, particularly their inability to properly consummate their marriage. She found herself more and more isolated and of course, The Duchess blamed her. She was not trying hard enough to be a good Wife, her Mother had told her. No-one seemed to care about Victoria's happiness or her wellbeing. She was the Queen yet she felt she had no control, no authority. She was a figurehead and no more. This was not the life she wanted, this was a life she could not endure for much longer. Even her time with Lord M was different. He was much more formal these days, more Prime Minister like. They discussed the matters directly affecting the Country, new Acts of Parliament, trade, overseas conflicts, but never what was in their hearts. She longed to tell him of all her troubles and receive his words of wisdom in return. However, she felt an invisible barrier between them. They should not, they could not speak of personal matters. That time was gone.</p>
<p>Now, as she moved away from the window, after watching Albert depart for York, Victoria had a plan. She required the help of her dear friend and Lady in Waiting, Emma Portman. Together they would leave the Palace on the pretence of spending a few days with Emma's Cousin. It was a necessary deception because just one week earlier, Victoria had realised that she was with child. There was no mistaking the fact, Lehzen had schooled her well in that respect and she new the signs. She also knew for certain that Albert was not responsible for her condition and that meant only one thing - William was the Father of the child she was now carrying. Victoria must go to him, tell him her news and seek his advice and reassurance. Emma had gleaned from her husband, Edward, that, after a very busy week at the House, Lord Melbourne would be spending the weekend at Brocket Hall. So it was, that the two women set off just under an hour after Albert had left for York. Emma was devoted to Victoria and also to Melbourne, who had been a close friend for many years. However, despite being aware of the strong feelings between them, she had hoped that it would all settle down once the Queen was married. Everything had now been thrown into turmoil and Emma was deeply worried for them both. As the journey continued to Brocket Hall, Victoria was nervous, excited and hopeful. How would William react to the news, what would he say, what would he do? - only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please, Do Not Turn Me Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victoria arrives at Brocket Hall in a whirl of nervous anticipation. How will she break the news to Lord M that she is expecting his child? Can she persuade him that her marriage to Albert has been a colossal mistake and that she cannot continue living a lie?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the carriage began the journey along the drive to Brocket Hall, Victoria fidgeted in her seat and strained to look out of the window. All seemed quiet and peaceful and she hoped Lord M was indeed at home and had not gone riding or anywhere else for that matter. She was a bundle of nerves and felt quite sick, nothing to do with her condition but rather the news she had to impart and how he would receive it. The carriage came to a halt outside the main entrance and she took a deep breath. They were here, this was it, no going back now, not that she wanted to.</p><p>"Are you sure you do not want me to stay Ma'am?" asked Emma, touching Victoria's arm gently.</p><p>"No Emma. I must do this alone. Please carry on to your Cousin's estate. If any messages come from the Palace and we are not there, it will raise suspicion."</p><p>"As long as you are absolutely sure Ma'am?"</p><p>"I am. I will send word when I am ready to return to London."</p><p>The driver had already stepped down and was holding the door open as Victoria began to make her way out of the carriage. Emma looked at her one last time, nodding and smiling to try and instil some courage into the young Queen. Victoria smiled back though she was trembling slightly. She stood for a moment looking up at the doorway and tried to compose herself. She must speak calmly to him. The last thing she wanted, was to go in and just blurt it all out, in an incoherent speech. </p><p>Lord Melbourne's staff had already been alerted by the sound of the carriage wheels on gravel, that a visitor had arrived and his Butler met Victoria at the door. </p><p>"Your Majesty?" he exclaimed with a bow, rather shocked to see who the visitor was. He well remembered her turning up unexpectedly just before her wedding. Fortunately all of Lord Melbourne's staff knew the value of discretion and were fiercely protective of him and his private life.</p><p>"Please inform Lord Melbourne that I am here." replied Victoria bustling her way inside to the main hall. Not in any position to argue, the Butler swiftly made his way to the Study but Victoria did not wait. She followed closely behind and as she was announced, pushed past the startled servant and closed the door quickly behind herself. Melbourne was at his desk busily sorting through parliamentary papers and stood up abruptly as he heard the Butler's voice.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" he cried, unable for a moment to comprehend that she was actually there. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Victoria ignored his somewhat abrupt question and instead took in the vision before her. Her heart melted just at the sight of him. He was dressed casually in an open necked shirt and an unfastened waistcoat. His dark curls framing his handsome face and his green eyes shining like emeralds. Dear God, how she loved this man.</p><p>"I am sorry to arrive unannounced" she began "but I simply had to come, you see. It is imperative that I talk to you Lord M."</p><p>He moved forwards and with all her heart she wanted to feel his strong arms around her. </p><p>"Has something happened Ma'am?" he enquired, stopping to maintain a short distance between them.</p><p>Victoria bowed her head and sighed, prompting Melbourne to suddenly realise, that in his shock at her arrival, he was being less than courteous.</p><p>"Forgive my manners Ma'am." he said "Please come and sit down. Can I get you some refreshment, you must be weary after your journey?"</p><p>"Some tea would be appreciated Lord M."</p><p>"Certainly Ma'am. Please excuse me for a moment?"</p><p>Victoria watched as he went out into the hallway. She could hear a muffled conversation but not the exact words being said. When he returned, he sat down in the chair opposite her own, his face illuminated by the firelight.</p><p>"Ma'am," he began gently "You seem distressed. Please tell me, how may I help you?"</p><p>Victoria had promised herself that she would not cry. She was determined she would talk to him and explain everything without bursting into tears. However, good intentions were all very well.</p><p>"Oh Lord M!" she uttered as she began to sob into her handkerchief. </p><p>Melbourne stood up but he was uncertain what to do next. He could not bear to see her this upset but he was afraid to comfort her for fear his actions may be misconstrued. Fortunately, not many minutes later, the Butler arrived with the tray of refreshments and Victoria quickly pulled herself together so as not to embarrass Melbourne. When the Butler had left the room, Melbourne made haste to pour her some tea, putting the cup and saucer into her trembling hands. He poured himself some coffee and took his seat again.</p><p>"I am forever your humble servant Ma'am" he said "and I hope you know that I will always be available whenever you need me. However, I would be lying if I said I was not greatly surprised by your arrival here today. I thought we had both agreed that we should only meet in the formal surroundings of the Palace. You are now a married woman, you should not be here, alone with me."</p><p>"A married woman am I?" cried Victoria with irony "My Husband has travelled to York but If I told you that he would not care in the least that I was here alone with you, would you believe me?"</p><p>"I think I would find that rather hard to believe Ma'am" replied Melbourne somewhat puzzled.</p><p>"Well, you should believe it, because it is true."</p><p>Melbourne took a large gulp of his coffee and the heat stung the back of his throat. Why was she talking this way, what on earth had happened to render her so unhappy?</p><p>"I have made the greatest of errors Lord M." Victoria continued "My marriage is a disaster."</p><p>Melbourne put down his coffee cup and gazed at her incredulously.</p><p>"Ma'am, it has been all of six weeks." he suggested, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.</p><p>"I knew after six days!" snapped back the Queen "sooner in fact,"</p><p>"I cannot imagine what could have occurred to make you feel this way Ma'am , but surely it is too soon to come to such a momentous conclusion? The first weeks of marriage are usually a time to get to know one another, become accustomed to one another's ways."</p><p>"I believe I know exactly what Albert's ways consist of Lord M, and I do not like them one bit."</p><p>Melbourne could not help but smile at this but Victoria was in no mood for jollity at all.</p><p>"There is nothing to be amused about, I can assure you!" </p><p>"Forgive me Ma'am, I did not intend any offence. It was an involuntary reaction."</p><p>"The truth is Lord M, Albert and I are not compatible. We have nothing in common, we don't hold the same opinions, we don't have the same interests, we don't share the same likes and dislikes."</p><p>"That isn't always a necessity for a good marriage Ma'am."</p><p>"He criticises me constantly, finding fault with all I do or say. We argue about the most trivial of things and he seems to take delight in disagreeing with almost everything I suggest."</p><p>Melbourne adopted a serious expression and shook his head.</p><p>"I can see how that would distress you Ma'am." he agreed</p><p>"It does more than distress me Lord M. I cannot see how I can continue with such a destructive and unpleasant relationship."</p><p>"What are you saying Ma'am?"</p><p>"I wish the marriage to be annulled, I believe that is the correct term Lord M. That is what I am saying."</p><p>Melbourne raised his eyebrows at these words. She seemed very earnest but did she really know the full meaning of what she had just said?</p><p>"For a marriage to be annulled Ma'am there is a specific criteria which must be proved."</p><p>"I am aware of that."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>Melbourne squirmed a little in his chair. It would seem he had little choice but to speak to his Queen in a frank and personal manner.</p><p>"For an annulment to be granted Ma'am" he began cautiously "a marriage must be unconsummated."</p><p>Victoria just looked at him and nodded her agreement.</p><p>"Forgive me Ma'am, but you do know what that means?"</p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p>"You are saying that intercourse has not taken place?"</p><p>"That is exactly what I am saying Lord M."</p><p>Melbourne eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.</p><p>"My God!" he uttered "what is wrong with the man!"</p><p>It was Victoria's time to smile and she took comfort in his assumption that any problem which prevented a full and loving relationship in the marriage, lay with Albert rather than herself.</p><p>"I tried my best Lord M, I really did." she said "I wanted my marriage to work, even though I was not in love with Albert, I hoped in time, that would change and we would grow fond of each other. However, I fail to see how that could ever happen now. The wedding night was a disaster. Albert was so nervous and clumsy, it was impossible. Since then, matters have become worse and he now spends most nights in his own apartments."</p><p>"Oh Ma'am. I am so very sorry."</p><p>"I really cannot continue in this living hell Lord M, I refuse to continue."</p><p>"I do understand how difficult it must be for you." said Melbourne sympathetically "I really cannot comprehend how a young man such as Prince Albert could fail to be captivated by your beauty and charm, Ma'am."</p><p>"I do wish you would stop calling me Ma'am" snapped Victoria angrily "We are alone, there is no need for such formality."</p><p>Melbourne looked at her, a little surprised that she seemed almost angry with him.</p><p>"I apologise" he offered "But I think you know why formalities between us must be upheld ."</p><p>"For goodness sake William! We have just been discussing the most intimate of matters, the most private details of my marriage. I will not pretend that you are only my Prime Minister, I will not deny you are far more than that to me."</p><p>Melbourne exhaled deeply and brought his hands together. This was what he feared from the moment she arrived, that she would start to broach the subject of their love for each other, the love they shared together. </p><p>"Ma'am, we agreed" he began by way of a gentle warning. Certain subjects were off limits as far as he was concerned. That time was gone, they could not revisit it. Nevertheless, she looked so beautiful, so undeniably breath taking , it was becoming difficult for him to hold on to his resolve. The attraction was strong, like a moth to a flame</p><p>"I never agreed." argued Victoria "I was persuaded, advised, cajoled but I never agreed. It was not what I wanted."</p><p>"Do you really believe it was what I wanted?" cried Melbourne rising to his feet in frustration "Do you really believe that I wanted to turn you away, stand aside on your wedding day and watch you walk down the aisle with another man?"</p><p>"Oh William!"</p><p>"If it could have been different, I would have been the happiest and proudest of men. To take you for my own, to love and adore you for the rest of our lives."</p><p>"That is all I ever wanted." whispered Victoria, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>Melbourne moved forward and took both of her hands in his, gently caressing them.</p><p>"My darling" he said softly "you know it can never be."</p><p>"Never is such a final word William, please do not say that."</p><p>"I must. You know it is true. You are the Queen and you are married to Albert now. I will love you until the day I die but I can never be more than your Prime Minister and your friend."</p><p>Victoria began to sob and she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He did not want to but he could not help but respond. Just the feel of her warm body next to his, made his heart leap in his chest.</p><p>"I love you William." she cried "I love you so very much."</p><p>He held her, trying to console her the best he could but he knew, there was no easy way out of this, no painless solution. They loved each but they could not be together. In place of the passion and desire, they could never share again, Victoria was entrenched in a loveless marriage and Melbourne was destined to live out his days alone. Could a bleaker future ever be imagined?</p><p>Finally when her tears had subsided, Melbourne gently laid Victoria back into her chair and sat down opposite her once more.</p><p>"I will not stay with him." she said defiantly "I will not stay with Albert."</p><p>"I don't know what else you can do."</p><p>"I can have the marriage annulled, that is what I can do."</p><p>Melbourne was still not convinced. Such a matter becoming public knowledge would invoke much speculation not to mention embarrassment for her.</p><p>"It is not a simple process Victoria and remember as Queen, everything you do is played out in public." he reasoned "Forgive me, but are you quite sure that the marriage has not been consummated. It does not necessarily follow that......"</p><p>Victoria refused to allow him to finish. She could not believe he was asking her such a question.</p><p>"How can you say that to me" she railed "After the most wonderful night we spent together here at Brocket Hall? I know what it is to truly make love William. My experience may be limited but I believe I know the difference between what we shared and Albert's clumsy attempts. With him there was no intimacy, no joy and certainly no pleasure."</p><p>"I am sorry, I would never insult your intelligence but you must be completely sure. The fact that you did not enjoy the experience does not necessarily mean it did not happen."</p><p>"Very well, let me explain properly. If I tell you that Albert was incapable of the act, do you finally understand what I mean?"</p><p>"He is impotent?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Melbourne sat back in his chair and was amazed. If Victoria could not make this young man's blood run red hot through his veins then no woman could. </p><p>"If you remember, my family were at pains to convince me how important it was to have an heir to the throne. Continuation of the line, the Monarchy. That is why they were so adamant that I marry Albert. Against my own better judgment and my wishes, I allowed myself to be convinced he was the best option as a husband. Even you spoke in his favour."</p><p>"I did" agreed Melbourne "but I also said that if he was not your choice, you would have to choose a husband eventually. I did not say you were compelled to marry Albert."</p><p>"I wanted to marry you. I still want to marry you."</p><p>"Why torture ourselves with things that can never be Victoria. Even if you were to be granted an annulment, we cannot marry and you know that.</p><p>"All I know is, I will never ever love another man the way I love you. You are everything William. You are my love and my life."</p><p>"And I feel the same way about you but we must stop this now. There is no point in wishing for what we cannot have. It hurts too much."</p><p>"Being apart hurts even more William and I don't know if I can do it."</p><p>"What other choice is there?"</p><p>"Perhaps you will feel differently when you hear what I have to say next?"</p><p>Melbourne looked her inquisitively, wondering what she was about to say.</p><p>"I am with child William."</p><p>He heard the words but they did not register fully with him, as it was the last thing he was expecting her to announce. Had she really just said what he thought she had said?</p><p>"I am sorry" he uttered, as a creeping feeling of realisation enveloped him. "What did you say?"</p><p>"I am with child William." she repeated steadily through trembling lips "Please, whatever you do, do not turn me away."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Melbourne is shocked to the core by Victoria's news. It appears to be an impossible situation but one they must face together. As the realisation sinks in, they must look for a way forward but Victoria does not seem to realise the possible ramifications of their actions. Melbourne finally arrives at a decision but whilst Victoria is full of hope, his confidence is far from being strong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"With child, with child" - yes, that is what she had said. Melbourne shook his head as a million jumbled thoughts flooded his mind. A child? Albert had been unable to consummate the marriage, Victoria had been quite certain of that. So, that could only mean one thing - it was his child, he was the Father of her child. A son or a daughter, a child, a baby!"</p><p>"Oh my God!" he cried from the depths of his soul, clutching his head with both hands.</p><p>Victoria held her breath. Was he happy, was he sad, was he angry, was he completely and utterly confused? She waited in silence until he finally looked at her and she could see quite clearly tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to fall from the tips of his impossibly long eyelashes.</p><p>"Oh my darling girl!" he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.</p><p>Without further hesitation they flew into each others arms and held on, as if their very lives depended upon it. They cried together. Tears of joy but also tears of sorrow for they both knew they were in an impossible situation.</p><p>After a minute or so, Melbourne pulled away and stepped back to his chair. Taking Victoria's hands he guided her forward and encouraged her to sit across him. They held each other in silence and every so often she would run her hand through his hair or he would gently kiss her cheek. They stayed like that for some while, not speaking but taking comfort from their closeness. Victoria would have been happy to stay like that forever but she knew there were many things to say, so much to be discussed. She wanted him to speak first.</p><p>"I never thought I would be a Father again." Melbourne said finally "I believed that joy was lost to me."</p><p>"Oh my darling William" replied Victoria stroking his face "there is no-one but you, I would wish to have as the Father of my child."</p><p>"If it were only that simple."</p><p>"I know our situation is difficult but...."</p><p>Melbourne stopped her from finishing her sentence. Difficult did not even begin to describe the mess they were in.</p><p>"I take full responsibility for my actions." he said firmly "I should have sent you away when you arrived here three days before your wedding. I knew why you had come, I knew it was wrong, that it could only end in more heartache. I wanted you so very much and I gave no care for the consequences."</p><p>"I am just as responsible as you are William." argued Victoria "I came here because I wanted you too. I could not face marrying Albert without knowing your love, without having that one chance for us to be together."</p><p>"But I should have been stronger, wiser. I should have been more careful with you. It is hardly surprising you are with child, we behaved with total abandonment that night."</p><p>Victoria cradled his head in his hands and whispered into his ear</p><p>"We did, because we both wanted it and we had waited so long. It was beautiful William. I have no regrets at all. I would hope that you don't either?"</p><p>"It was the most wonderful  night of my life." he enthused huskily "I could never regret that."</p><p>"So what do we do now?" she asked simply.</p><p>"I wish I knew."</p><p>"Oh William, please do not say that. All the time I have known you, whenever I have been uncertain or afraid about anything, you have always had the ability to say or do the right thing. You have always instilled calmness and confidence."</p><p>"I am sorry Victoria but I have no wise words this time, no steadying speeches, no easy solutions."</p><p>She clung to him more tightly and buried her face into his shoulder.</p><p>"We will face this together my darling." she assured him.</p><p>"Well, I would never leave you to face such a thing by yourself. I take full responsibility, as I have already said. I care not what people think of me, I only care for your reputation and wellbeing."</p><p>Victoria kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She felt so safe and warm, wrapped up within his arms. If only it could always be like this, if only their love for one another could be enough. As they lapsed into silence again, so comfortable together, without realising it, they both fell asleep. When Melbourne's Butler knocked on the Study door and received no reply, he assumed they had moved to the Drawing Room. However, on entering he was surprised to see the Queen of England curled up on his Master's knee with their arms about one another, deep in slumber. He carefully collected the tea tray, making very little sound and smiled to himself before discreetly exiting the room. Melbourne was the first to wake and as he stretched his arm which had become numb from being in the same position for too long, he retrieved his pocket watch to look at the time. It was late in the afternoon and the light from the window was already fading. The firelight illuminated Victoria's face and she looked so peaceful, he hardly wanted to disturb her. He took a further moment to gaze at her and the love he felt, filled his heart. How could he turn her away, how could he abandon her? He loved her, he loved her more than life itself.</p><p>Gently, he kissed each of her eyelids and she began to stir, moaning softly as she stretched across him, breathing him in. He smelled so good.</p><p>"What time is it?" she asked sleepily</p><p>"It is alright, it is not too late. When are you expected back at the Palace?"</p><p>Victoria gave a wicked smile and gazed into his eyes.</p><p>"Not for three nights." she told him quite boldly</p><p>"Three nights?" he exclaimed, more than a little shocked</p><p>"I am to send word to Emma at her Cousin's estate nearby."</p><p>"Emma. What has she got to do with it?"</p><p>"She travelled with me and went on to her Cousin's house. That is our deception, we are supposed to be staying with him for a few days."</p><p>Melbourne lifted her legs from his knees and rose from the chair, setting Victoria back on her feet as he did so.</p><p>"Am I to take it that Emma knows about us and your present condition?" he asked pointedly</p><p>"Yes William, she does. I had to confide in her, I would have gone mad if it had not been for Emma. She has been like a Sister to me."</p><p>"I understand that Victoria, but we are in the midst of a very serious predicament here. We cannot afford for it to become common knowledge."</p><p>"Are you saying that you do not trust Emma?"</p><p>"Of course not!" said Melbourne striding over to the window "Emma has been a close friend for many years."</p><p>"And she loves us both dearly William. She would never betray us."</p><p>Melbourne looked out into the early evening twilight and the sky was painted with hues of blue, grey and gold. His peaceful haven of Brocket Hall would never be the same again. He walked back towards Victoria and placed his hands on her arms gently.</p><p>"She already knew we had fallen in love William." she told him, her blue eyes gazing lovingly. "She said no man or woman ever looked at one another the way we did, without being in love."</p><p>"Oh, we are in love, of that there is no doubt." he said wryly "or else we would not be in this situation"</p><p>"Emma said that too."</p><p>"Did she now?"</p><p>"Yes - and oh, that reminds me! I do hope she remembered to have my portmanteau taken from the carriage before she left?"</p><p>Melbourne looked at her in astonishment and began to laugh heartily.</p><p>"What is the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing." replied Melbourne chuckling "Nothing is the matter, my beautiful, darling girl. You just never fail to amaze and astound me, that is all."</p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p><p>Later, Melbourne arranged for the servants to prepare a room for Victoria. Fortunately, Emma had indeed remembered to leave the Queen's portmanteau in the hallway before she set off for her Cousin's estate. Victoria was able to freshen up and change for dinner, but she did so without the help she would normally receive from her Dresser, Miss Skerrett. She actually managed very well by herself and was glad of the freedom being at Brocket Hall gave her. She only accepted the assistance of a House Maid when it came to the finishing touches and her hair. The young woman was so nervous but proud by the time she had finished. The Queen was very pleased and that was good enough for both of them.</p><p>Victoria and Melbourne had a very pleasant evening together and after dinner, they took a short evening stroll, guided by the light from the house, before sitting cosily in the Drawing Room by the fire.</p><p>"I do no wish to spoil our lovely evening" said Victoria "but we must decide what we are going to do about our situation. We cannot pretend that it has not happened."</p><p>"I am aware of that Victoria." replied Melbourne "I am also struggling to think of a satisfactory solution."</p><p>"I do not care for satisfactory solutions William. I want to be happy, I want us to be happy, with our child."</p><p>"You say that as if it would be easy?"</p><p>"I love you and you love me that is the undeniable truth." insisted Victoria "we are going to have a child together, that is also an undeniable truth."</p><p>Melbourne rose from his seat and stood in front of the fire.</p><p>"Yes, but we may very well have to deny it." he declared, much to her horror.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I do not believe you realise just how serious this is. There are some who would have me sent to the Tower for what I have done."</p><p>"No! - I would never allow that."</p><p>"It might not be your decision."</p><p>"How on earth could you be sent to the Tower for loving me?"</p><p>Melbourne shook his head at her naivety. She really did not see the ramifications of their situation</p><p>"That is not how others will see it Victoria" he told her "There has already been much speculation about our relationship. There are those who will say I took advantage of you, that I deliberately defiled you before your wedding."</p><p>"Defiled me?" she cried "No-one could ever describe that night as defilement William. Every moment we shared was beautiful and I do not care what others may think!"</p><p>"But you must care. We are not free, either of us, to do as we please."</p><p>"Yes, but if I am granted an annulment?"</p><p>"Oh my darling!" he said, his frustration brimming over. "You just don't see it do you? Even if you were to be granted an annulment, the establishment of this Country will not allow us to marry. Even with Albert gone, they will not accept me as a suitable husband and when they find you are carrying my child, there will be an outcry like no other you could ever imagine. Don't you see how it will look - Albert impotent and unable to consummate the marriage. You, eventually, unable to hide the fact that you are with child? It would not take a mathematician to work out that conception occurred  before your wedding took place. I repeat, I do not care about myself or my reputation. Scandal has haunted me before. I could retire from public life and hide away here, but you would be vilified and humiliated. I will not allow that to happen ."</p><p>"And I will not allow anyone to hurt you William, I would never let them imprison you or punish you. I cannot bear the thought of that."</p><p>"Victoria, my last wish is to upset you but can you now see the difficulty we are facing? There are no easy answers to this."</p><p>Victoria covered her face with her hands momentarily, trying to clear her mind. All she felt at that moment was fear and she wanted to feel hopeful.</p><p>"There must be way." she murmured "there must be some way forward."</p><p>Melbourne, at a loss for once, shrugged and poured himself a glass of brandy.</p><p>"What if I remained with Albert for the time being," suggested Victoria "tell him the child is his?"</p><p>Melbourne looked at her astounded and sank his brandy in one. What on earth was she suggesting?</p><p>"If you are convinced that intercourse did not take place," he huffed "you can be very sure, he is certain of it!" </p><p>"Well perhaps...."</p><p>"Believe me Victoria. I am talking from a man's perspective. Trust me,  Albert will know."</p><p>"It was just a suggestion. A silly one, I grant you."</p><p>"My darling, I am as desperate as you to find an answer. Albert may be impotent but he's not a fool. What do you think he would say if the baby was born with dark hair and green eyes?"</p><p>"We could run away?" smiled Victoria teasing him "or perhaps go overseas. Find one of those remote islands and follow in the footsteps of Captain Cook?"</p><p>"Yes and be murdered by the indigents the first day we landed."</p><p>Victoria could not help but laugh despite the seriousness of the situation they were in. She need to break the tension of their plight. Melbourne sat down again and looked at her, soaking in her beauty. How lovely she looked.</p><p>"William" she began, having thought of a new idea. "I am going to say one word to you and I do not want you to react too adversely"</p><p>He gazed at her with keen interest.</p><p>"Abdication."</p><p>"No, No." replied Melbourne unequivocally "I will not be a part of that.</p><p>"Let me explain?"</p><p>"What is there to explain? I love you but I also love my Country enough not to give it over to the likes of Cumberland. Absolutely not Victoria! - it would be a complete betrayal of all we hold sacred."</p><p>Victoria was a little shocked by the level of his protest but not that surprised. She knew full well his opinion of her Uncle. She also noticed how very handsome he looked when he voiced strong views</p><p>"Calm yourself William." she advised gently, her pulse racing.</p><p>"I am sorry, Cumberland may have Hanover but he will never take your throne, not whilst I am still alive."</p><p>"Don't talk like that. You are going to live forever - I command it!" She reached over to him and took his hands in her own, running her thumbs up to his wrists. He relaxed, smiling back at her lovingly. An idea then came into his head and having exhausted other avenues he decided to share his thoughts.</p><p>"We need someone we can confide in," he said narrowing his eyes "someone we can trust."</p><p>"Like Emma?"</p><p>"No, someone with influence and who is greatly respected."</p><p>"Have you someone in mind?"</p><p>"Yes," said Melbourne with certainty "The Duke of Wellington."</p><p>"Do you think he would be on our side?"</p><p>"I think initially, he will be shocked by our news but Arthur is calm and considered, he is not a man to panic"</p><p>"What about the fact that you are a Whig and he is a Conservative?"</p><p>"We have never let that interfere with our friendship. I would go so far as to say, though never publicly, he has more honour and integrity than some of my own colleagues."</p><p>Victoria clasped her hands together with glee and smiled. She suddenly felt more hopeful and almost excited.</p><p>"Oh William" she cried joyously "If he could help us through this in any way at all, that would be so wonderful!"</p><p>"We must not get ahead of ourselves" warned Melbourne lifting a cautionary hand "he may not wish to get involved at all."</p><p>"But, out of his respect for you William....."</p><p>"One step at a time Victoria." he advised, caressing her cheek softly "Before I retire tonight, I will write, inviting him here. I will say it is of the highest importance but I will not reveal that you are staying at Brocket Hall. I will send one of my own staff to deliver it tomorrow. If he refuses to come, then I will have to go to London and explain our predicament in person."</p><p>Victoria leaned her face into his hand and smiled at him with admiration.</p><p>"I knew you would think of something." she praised him "You always do. You never fail me."</p><p>"I certainly hope never to fail you." he replied "I must advise caution however. This all may come to nothing so please do not pin all your hopes on the strength of my friendship with Arthur. My idea is born from desperation, rather than hard cold fact."</p><p>"Oh William, my whole life is you and you alone. Even if this fails, my love for you will be just as strong, just as enduring. Whatever fate has in store for us, we will face it together.</p><p>Melbourne held her close and she melted into his arms. His confidence in his own proposal however, was certainly not made of strong foundations and as much as he could hide that from Victoria, he could not hide it from himself. Their situation was fraught with worry, danger and perils. He knew it and he knew what the consequences for them both could be. However, while there was still hope, no matter how tenuous, he would hold onto it for as long as possible and shield Victoria from any stresses and strains.<br/>
He invited her to retire to her room, whilst he went to his Study to compose his letter to Wellington, promising he would stop by and say goodnight to her. As he reached the door of the Drawing Room, Victoria called out to him, her voice soft and beckoning, her blue eyes shining in the fire glow like beacons.</p><p>"You're not really going to leave me to sleep alone are you?"</p><p>Melbourne looked back at her dumbfounded and gave a wry smile. This woman, this Queen, how she had bewitched him, how she had taken his heart and ransomed it for a price impossible to pay. God help his soul, she would take him to the very gates of hell before all this was done - and for her, he could not deny, that he would happily ride through them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Impossible Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Duke Of Wellington arrives at Brocket Hall, totally unprepared for the revelations that await him. His shock however, is soon replaced by a willingness to help Victoria and Melbourne in any way he can. The three finally reach an agreement for the way forward but as a new day dawns, they find their plan thrown into disarray.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stirred slowly and felt the warmth of his skin next to hers and she knew right then, that there was no better feeling in the world. This was the life she longed for, she craved. She wanted to wake up every morning with the man she loved, she adored, she desired beyond anything else. Melbourne was still asleep and Victoria studied him, smiling with pure delight. She traced her fingers through his soft chest hair and moved up to his neck, caressing it gently. She lingered across his cheekbones and then trailed across his eyebrows before moving onto his ears. He moaned slightly at her touch but his eyes remained closed and Victoria, unable to wait any longer planted a soft kiss fully on his lips. It had the desired effect and he awoke, blinking several times before breaking into a broad grin.</p>
<p>"Good morning Ma'am." he said as his arm snaked around her waist</p>
<p>"Good Morning Lord M" she giggled back at him</p>
<p>They kissed and smiling, stared into one another's eyes. Another undeniable truth, the two of them could never stay away from one another, could never deny that almost magnetic pull of passion and desire that drew them ever closer. They loved one another so madly, so wholly. How could they ever survive alone?</p>
<p>"We have to find a way through this William." said Victoria suddenly becoming serious and earnest "You know it is impossible for us to be apart?"</p>
<p>"I never want to be apart from you ever again" Melbourne replied "but what we want and what we can have, are two separate things."</p>
<p>"If something is worth fighting for, I can think of nothing more important than this. Our love and our life together William - and our child."</p>
<p>Melbourne swallowed with emotion and smiled, before placing his hand gently on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his and buried her face into his neck.</p>
<p>"You know I will do everything I can to make our dream a reality." he promised her.</p>
<p>"I know William. I believe in you and I trust you with my life. I love you."</p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p>It was a little before six in the evening when a carriage drew up to Brocket Hall and the Duke of Wellington's arrival was announced. Melbourne was taken aback but secretly, very pleased.</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon Arthur" he beamed "but I am delighted to welcome you dear friend!"</p>
<p>"I left London not long after being handed your message William." enthused the Duke "I cannot tell you how pleased I was to receive it."</p>
<p>The two men went into the Drawing Room and were served drinks, before the doors were closed and they were left alone. Victoria had hastily retreated to her room upstairs as Wellington's carriage had proceeded up the drive to the house. Both she and Melbourne thought it best , if at first, he spoke to the Duke alone.</p>
<p>"You did me a great favour today William."</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"My Wife had accepted a dinner party invitation for this evening without my knowledge." explained Wellington "Lord and Lady Carshalton - terrible bores, the pair of them. You have saved me from a fate worse than death. If I remember correctly from the last time, the food wasn't very good either."</p>
<p>"Glad to be of service Arthur." smiled Melbourne, trying to hide the fact that he was actually very nervous about this encounter with his friend.</p>
<p>Well, I read your message. It said an urgent matter, so here I am."</p>
<p>"I am very grateful."</p>
<p>"Am I correct in thinking, this has something to do with calling an election?"</p>
<p>Melbourne frowned and shook his head. Here was Wellington, expecting some political news. How was he supposed to explain the real reason for his invitation to Brocket Hall? Melbourne's mouth felt dry, despite the wine. He was as nervous as a new politician, giving his maiden speech in the House.</p>
<p>"My word, that is good wine William" laughed the Duke, emptying his glass, totally unaware of his host's discomfort. Melbourne stood up and retrieved the decanter. He put it on the small table next to Wellington's chair.</p>
<p>"Help yourself Arthur" he invited "I think you are going to need it, when I tell you the real reason I have invited you here."</p>
<p>"Not an election then?"</p>
<p>"That will, in all probability follow, but no, not an election."</p>
<p>Wellington refilled his glass and looked straight at Melbourne. suddenly realising that something very serious was about to be revealed.</p>
<p>"No good putting it off then. You had better tell me."</p>
<p>Melbourne sat down again and took a large gulp of wine before steeling himself to explain all.</p>
<p>"The Queen is with child" he heard himself say, although he felt as if he was in some sort of surreal dream.</p>
<p>"Well, that is splendid news!" cried the Duke raising his wine glass. "An heir to the throne eh? My word, they haven't wasted any time have they - how long has it been, five, six weeks?"</p>
<p>"Prince Albert is not the father."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>The Duke spluttered over his mouthful of wine and coughed several times before managing to set his glass down on the table.</p>
<p>"Please tell me, I misheard you William?" he gasped, mopping his lips with his handkerchief.</p>
<p>"I said, the Queen is with child and that I am the Father." repeated Melbourne, ensuring there could be no misunderstanding.</p>
<p>"My God, you bloody fool" cried Wellington "What have you done?"</p>
<p>"Well, I did not expect you to be happy about it Arthur, but before you say any more , you must let me explain."</p>
<p>"Explain, explain. How on earth can you explain this?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't planned, I assure you."</p>
<p>The Duke slapped his hand hard across his outstretched leg and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I warned you William!" he cried "I saw the two of you together, I told you she was infatuated with you, but I never thought for one minute that this is how it would end."</p>
<p>"Neither did we Arthur."</p>
<p>"Don't dare be flippant with me William! Do you actually realise what you have done?"</p>
<p>"I can assure you Arthur" began Melbourne in earnest "no-one knows more than I, the seriousness of the situation"</p>
<p>"Well, there's nothing more to be said" huffed Wellington "she will have to pass the child off as Prince Albert's. I can see no other way."</p>
<p>"I am afraid that will not be possible."</p>
<p>"Don't be bloody difficult William. I am trying to help you."</p>
<p>"The royal marriage is unconsummated."</p>
<p>Wellington did not at first realise that he was sitting there open-mouthed for at least several seconds. </p>
<p>"Oh this just gets better by the minute!" he growled "how on earth can it be unconsummated, what is wrong with the boy?"</p>
<p>"It's unfathomable, I know."</p>
<p>"So you thought your would put the Queen out of her misery did you, or has this been going on since she came to the throne?"</p>
<p>"Please do not speak of her in that way Arthur." warned Melbourne his hackles rising </p>
<p>"What do you expect?" roared the Duke, his face growing red as fire "I know you have always had a fondness for women, much like myself, in my younger days. However, there is a difference between a dalliance in the bedroom and getting a woman with child. Especially when that woman happens to be the Queen and has only been married a matter of weeks!"</p>
<p>"I accepted the fact that she was to marry Albert. I stayed away as much as possible and kept our conversations as business like as she would allow. Three days before her wedding, she came here to Brocket Hall and I will admit, I could not deny my feelings any longer. That was the first and only time we had been together."</p>
<p>"Must be very potent then, the Melbourne seed."</p>
<p>"That kind of remark is beneath you Arthur."</p>
<p>"Well, forgive me, but I am in a state of shock. I came here expecting to talk politics and instead find I am considering whether the Prime Minister of this Country could be facing a charge of treason!"</p>
<p>"Do you really believe it could come to that?"</p>
<p>"It must have occurred to you?" said Wellington "there are plenty political opponents who would be willing to use this to force you out and bring criminal charges."</p>
<p>"And what about you Arthur?" asked Melbourne pointedly.</p>
<p>Wellington sighed deeply and took a large gulp of his wine.</p>
<p>"I count you as one of my dearest friends William." he said "I would never be part of any conspiracy to send you to prison. You should know that, without having to ask."</p>
<p>Melbourne gave a relieved half smile and poured himself another glass of wine.</p>
<p>"That is why I asked you to come here Arthur," he explained "because I trust you."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear it. However, our mutual admiration of one another will not be enough to sort out this mess."</p>
<p>"I need to be explain the situation properly to you Arthur." insisted Melbourne "This is not some girlish infatuation nor is it about me being flattered by a younger woman's attentions. We love each other Arthur."</p>
<p>"But she's a married woman now!"</p>
<p>"Yes, and she's miserable. They are not compatible and she is quite certain that she does not want to remain in a loveless marriage."</p>
<p>"Plenty have, and without the privilege she enjoys. I am sorry William but she has just not allowed enough time for her marriage to work."</p>
<p>"They have been together for six weeks and he has been unable, for whatever reason, to consummate the marriage - what sort of a husband  is that? He must be numb from the neck down. How could he fail to appreciate such a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant woman such as Victoria?"</p>
<p>Wellington stared at Melbourne and had to smile wryly.</p>
<p>"My word William." he said "You really are smitten aren't you?"</p>
<p>"What matters is that we find some way to resolve this without subjecting the Queen to ridicule and humiliation. My feelings are secondary."</p>
<p>"What about her feelings, they appear to be just as strong as yours?"</p>
<p>"She spoke of abdication but I told her that I could never be part of that. It's unthinkable."</p>
<p>"I quite agree!" cried Wellington firmly "The last thing this Country needs is Cumberland on the throne."</p>
<p>"So - what can we do Arthur?"</p>
<p>"I'll be damned if I know!" spluttered the Duke "There are no easy answers to this, as I am sure you are only too well aware."</p>
<p>"Yes but I am also well aware that I have to face the consequences of my actions, no matter the outcome. I will not abandon her Arthur, I will not let her face this alone."</p>
<p>"Then you will both have to speak to Albert and tell him the truth. I cannot see any other way. How he will react to the news, God only knows."</p>
<p>Melbourne shifted uneasily as he prepared to enlighten Wellington with yet another revelation.</p>
<p>"The Queen would very much like to discuss the matter with you first Arthur."</p>
<p>"She would?"</p>
<p>Melbourne nodded in confirmation as the Duke smiled. feeling quite proud that the Queen thought of him highly enough to seek his advice on this matter.</p>
<p>"I would be honoured William" he purred "I shall go the Palace as soon as I return to London."</p>
<p>"There is no need to wait that long" advised Melbourne rather sheepishly "she is here."</p>
<p>Wellington stared at him with wide eyes and astonishment.</p>
<p>"Good God William!" he barked "have you any more surprises in store for me?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry Arthur. She arrived here yesterday and I could not turn her away. We both agreed that I should speak to you first."</p>
<p>Less than ten minutes later Wellington was in the presence of the Queen and Melbourne left the room to ensure that a fine dinner was being prepared for the three of them. The Duke would stay the night to allow a good opportunity for discussion of the present predicament and hopefully to find a way forward.</p>
<p>"I do not want you to blame William in any way for the situation we find ourselves in." Victoria told Wellington earnestly</p>
<p>"Well, with all due respect Ma'am, how can I put this delicately, he has certainly played his part."</p>
<p>"He did everything he could to dissuade me but I was quite persistent Your Grace. I would not allow him to walk away you see, I pursued him."</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, he should have known better. You were about to be married after all."</p>
<p>"Yes, to a man I did not love. I should never have allowed myself to be forced into the marriage. It was a grave mistake."</p>
<p>Wellington shook his head and sighed deeply. He was struck by the simplistic view of his Queen. She did not appear to appreciate the complications involved.</p>
<p>"Are you saying that given the choice, you would have chosen William for your husband?"</p>
<p>"That is exactly what I am saying Your Grace" snapped Victoria "I do not believe there could ever be a better man than he, to be my life long companion. I told him so but he rejected my proposal."</p>
<p>"Because he knew it could not be, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>"Could not be - why. Because of ancient traditions and customs and out-dated ideology?"</p>
<p>"Our Country is founded on these very things Ma'am." argued Wellington "They may seem out-dated to you but they cannot be cast aside so easily."</p>
<p>"Why not. What is so wrong about William that he cannot be deemed a suitable husband for me?"</p>
<p>"William is a fine man, of that there is no doubt. I would have been more than happy to accept him as your husband Ma'am, but there are many of the establishment who would not. The age difference is not really the problem or the fact that he has been your Prime Minister. The real issue is, his lack of royal heritage. To put it bluntly, he is a commoner Ma'am and commoners do not marry Queens."</p>
<p>"Then it is time the establishment changed!" </p>
<p>"That would be certainly easier said than done Ma'am. You also seem to be momentarily forgetting the fact that you are already married"</p>
<p>"Oh I assure you Your Grace, I have not forgotten that." said Victoria, with a heavy heart "My misery at being apart from William has been further compounded by an indifferent and distant husband. Albert's idea of marriage is very much in contrast to my own."</p>
<p>"Then the first thing I can suggest Ma'am, is that you must speak to him, explain your feelings and tell him the truth. That you love William and you are expecting his child."</p>
<p>"Do you think that would be the best way forward Your Grace?"</p>
<p>"I do your Majesty. I cannot vouch for Prince Albert's reaction to the news but I can see no other way."</p>
<p>"Does William agree?"</p>
<p>"I believe so Ma'am. He acknowledges that this is a very difficult situation but it is also one which cannot be ignored, considering your present state.</p>
<p>Then that is what we shall do." announced Victoria suddenly feeling renewed with a modicum of hope "I shall speak to Albert first and then with his agreement, I should very much like William and yourself to attend the meeting also."</p>
<p>"With everyone's agreement Ma'am, I would be honoured."</p>
<p>So it was with these words, that a decision was made to be open and honest with Victoria's husband. No-one could know how he would take the news, how he would react or whether he would reign down the very worst form of revenge he could think of. The Queen, Melbourne and Wellington certainly were preparing to approach him with caution and trepidation. He could, if he chose to, make things very difficult and that was the last thing any of them wanted. However, at least a decision had been made and for better or for worse, they now had some kind of plan they could move forward with. It was not the solution but it was something, and considering the complexity of life at the moment, they would settle for that.</p>
<p>Putting aside their shared worries for the evening, they enjoyed a fine dinner and good conversation together, before retiring for the night. Melbourne insisted, with some difficulty, that Victoria stayed in her own room. He told her he did not feel comfortable with her sharing his bed whilst the Duke of Wellington was at Brocket Hall. She reminded him that the Duke was already well aware of their intimacy. She also argued, that as his room was at the other end of the house from Melbourne's bed chamber, it should not matter one jot. Nevertheless, as hard as she was to resist, Melbourne's nerve held out and he kissed her goodnight. Victoria had smiled and hugged him tightly. His respect for Wellington touched her heart and besides, if all went as she so hoped it would, the future held so many nights for them to spend together.</p>
<p>The following morning, all three were up early and Victoria and Melbourne enjoyed a walk together in the gardens before breakfast. The Duke joined them in the Dining Room and once again the mood was one of hopeful calm and good cheer. Victoria's appetite was dulled by the queasiness she felt due her condition but she did manage a poached egg. After they had finished eating, Wellington decided he would enjoy a stroll in the gardens too and made ready to go outside. He left Victoria and Melbourne in the Drawing Room, talking and laughing, so much like a happily married couple already. However, they were surprised to see him return so quickly after less than two minutes. His face was set and his tone was serious as he told them both,</p>
<p>"There is a carriage approaching. I do believe Prince Albert is about to arrive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Whatever The Future Holds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Albert's unexpected arrival at Brocket Hall shakes the Queen's optimism for the future. Whilst Melbourne is determined to face the situation head on, Victoria is worried how her husband will react. Will he co-operate in finding the best solution possible for all of them, or will he be hell bent on revenge?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the very mention of her husband's name, Victoria jumped to her feet with a look of horror etched across her face. She could not believe what she was hearing. Had the Duke of Wellington really said that Albert was about to arrive?</p>
<p>"Your Grace!" she cried out "are you absolutely sure, it is Albert?"</p>
<p>"Well my eyesight is not what it was Ma'am" he huffed indignantly "but he bobbed his head out from the carriage window, so I can categorically say, that it was indeed the Prince."</p>
<p>Victoria clasped her hands up to her face and let out a groan</p>
<p>"How could he possibly know I would be here?" she demanded</p>
<p>"We don't know that." argued Melbourne trying his best to remain calm</p>
<p>"Then why else is he progressing along your driveway William?"</p>
<p>"I don't know as yet Ma'am but I am sure, I am about to find out."</p>
<p>Wellington did nothing to ease the tension with his next remark. The right time and right place just did not enter his thinking or his logic.</p>
<p>"My God William! he roared "you don't think he's come to challenge you to a duel?"</p>
<p>"Oh for goodness sake Arthur!" retorted Melbourne impatiently, very much aware of the absolute look of terror on Victoria's face.</p>
<p>"These things happen." </p>
<p>"Well, they don't happen at Brocket Hall. Now, can I respectfully suggest that we all remain calm and try to retain some perspective about this."</p>
<p>"It can't just be coincidental William" insisted Victoria, her voice rising in panic "why would Albert be coming to see you unannounced, why would he be coming to see you at all?"</p>
<p>Melbourne took hold of her shoulders in an effort to settle her fears. The last thing he needed at this minute was an hysterical outburst from his Queen.</p>
<p>"Please Victoria" he said softly "speculation will serve no purpose. We intended to speak to Albert and now we have the opportunity to do so. The only difference is, it is far sooner than we anticipated."</p>
<p>"Oh William, I am afraid."</p>
<p>"There is no need to be. All will be well, I promise."</p>
<p>Wellington raised his eyes at this and worried that Melbourne was promising more, than was in his own hands to deliver. However he did have great faith in his friend and was prepared to support him in any way he could.</p>
<p>"I want you to stay here" Melbourne told Victoria firmly "Keep the doors closed and do not leave the room until I come back for you."</p>
<p>She nodded her agreement just as a tear threatened to fall onto her cheek. With a reassuring squeeze of her hands, Melbourne headed out into the hallway with the Duke in his wake. His Butler was already waiting, as the approach of a carriage had not gone unnoticed by the servants.</p>
<p>"Prince Albert is about to arrive" Melbourne told the Butler "I will receive him in my Study and then you may serve coffee."</p>
<p>"Yes My lord."</p>
<p>"And there is to be no mention of the Queen being here. Do I make myself understood?"</p>
<p>"Very clearly, My Lord."</p>
<p>"Should I make myself scarce William?" asked Wellington, not sure of what was expected of him.</p>
<p>"I would be very grateful if you would stay Arthur, even if it is only to bear witness to what passes between us."</p>
<p>"Of course. I would be honoured."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the Study Melbourne could hear the sound of Prince Albert being welcomed by his Butler and he glanced impatiently at the Duke, who was pacing up and down the floor like an expectant Father.</p>
<p>"Do sit down Arthur" he said wearily "We don't want to arouse his suspicions before we even start."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that."</p>
<p>When the doors to the Study opened, both Melbourne and Wellington rose from their seats in a relaxed manner, as the Butler announced Prince Albert.</p>
<p>"I apologise Lord Melbourne for arriving unexpectedly." said the German Prince curtly "but I wish to speak to you about a very urgent matter."</p>
<p>Without missing a beat Melbourne stepped forward and shook Albert's hand firmly.</p>
<p>"No need to apologise Your Highness." he said looking him straight in the eyes "Welcome to Brocket Hall."</p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p>Albert took a sip of his coffee and half smiled. It was far too strong for his taste but it was hot and refreshing after his journey. As he sat opposite Melbourne and Wellington, he was not really sure how he would get through what he had to say, but he knew he must try. Silence was not an option. Especially on something so monumentally important as this.</p>
<p>"As you know," he began "my Uncle, King Leopold is back in Belgium and my Brother Ernst has returned to Saxe-Coburg. In their absence, I decided to seek your counsel Lord Melbourne and thought it necessary to cut short my visit to York. I welcome your presence and advice also, Your Grace.</p>
<p>"How may we assist you?" offered Melbourne hoping to start the ball rolling</p>
<p>Albert coughed as if embarrassed and then swallowed several times before blurting out</p>
<p>"It is my marriage Lord Melbourne. It is a disaster!"</p>
<p>Both Melbourne and Wellington were taken aback slightly but played their parts well, remaining measured and calm.</p>
<p>"You have been married such a short time Your Highness." interjected Wellington, saving his friend from commenting.</p>
<p>"That is true Your Grace. However, it has not taken very long for me to realise that Victoria and I are incompatible. We disagree on almost everything and have nothing in common."</p>
<p>"Married couples don't have to agree about everything."</p>
<p>"No, but they should at least be able to agree about some things. Besides, it is not just the fact that we argue so much."</p>
<p>Melbourne went to open his mouth to speak but found himself totally incapable of finding the right words. Thank goodness for the Duke's presence.</p>
<p>"My Wife does not love me" continued Albert, his cheeks growing pink "and I don't believe she ever will."</p>
<p>What could either Melbourne or Wellington say to that, for they both knew it to be true.</p>
<p>"I believe that Lord Melbourne is only too well aware of this." added the Prince, his voice faltering slightly "How could Victoria fall in love with me, when she is already in love with him?"</p>
<p>Melbourne stood up from his chair and Albert rose to meet him Though several inches shorter, the Prince attempted to look his opponent in the eye before blinking nervously several times.</p>
<p>"Please be seated gentlemen." advised Wellington with authority "A discussion of this nature must be approached in a calm and civil manner."</p>
<p>"I do not blame you Lord Melbourne" insisted the Albert, sinking back onto his chair "I know you were  honourable in your intentions, that you actively encouraged her to marry. However, I believe she has never been prepared to forget about you. Even on our wedding day, she had eyes only for you, she wanted to dance with you, not me. You kept your distance, I acknowledge that, but Victoria made her feelings very clear. She married me but the man she really wanted, was you."</p>
<p>"I think you and I need to be completely honest with one another." replied Melbourne firmly "I did not for one moment ever believe myself worthy of her or in any way suitable to be her husband. That is why I walked away, despite the fact that I knew, only too well, what was transpiring between us. I encouraged her to marry, because I believed it was the right thing for her and the Monarchy. All that mattered to me was her happiness and her right to have a fulfilled and successful reign as Queen of this Country.</p>
<p>"I realise that you disregarded your own personal happiness for what you believed to be right." acknowledged Albert "However, my understanding was that Victoria would do her best to settle into our marriage and work towards making it a success. That is not the case at all."</p>
<p>"A successful marriage takes effort on both sides Your Highness." reminded Melbourne tellingly "One might even suggest that it is a husband's role to take the lead in such matters."</p>
<p>Albert gave a derisory laugh and raised his eyes to the ceiling.</p>
<p>"I am afraid I have been rendered unable to take the lead in any matters pertaining to my marriage, gentlemen."</p>
<p>Melbourne and Wellington remained silent but cast inquisitive glances at the Prince. Both were more than well aware of what was coming next.</p>
<p>"The truth is gentlemen, my marriage is not yet consummated."</p>
<p>Wellington gasped and widened his eyes.</p>
<p>"After six weeks?" he cried incredulously as Melbourne gave him a warning glare, not to over egg the situation.</p>
<p>Albert blushed crimson and lowered his gaze.</p>
<p>"I did tell you, it was a disaster!" he mumbled with embarrassment. "In my defence, all I can say is that it is extremely difficult to fulfil a husband's marital duties when one's wife has only thoughts for another man."</p>
<p>Melbourne swore silently to himself. Good God, a "husband's marital duties?" Could this priggish stuffy German Prince not even bring himself to use the words "make love", was he really so inept at any attempt at romance? No wonder Victoria could not contemplate the years ahead, married to such a cold, unfeeling bore. Melbourne stood up again and paced to the window. He could not bear to endure much more of this. He had to tell Albert the truth. There was no other way and he could not allow this charade to continue.</p>
<p>"Prince Albert" he announced, turning back to face the young man.</p>
<p>"Just a minute William" interjected Wellington sensing his friend was about to confess all "I think we should all take a moment before we discuss this any further." </p>
<p>Melbourne looked at the Duke quizzically, wondering what the old soldier was thinking of. What was the point of delaying the truth any longer. Albert had to be told, he needed to know that Victoria was with child.</p>
<p>"No, please let us continue." insisted Albert after swallowing the last of his coffee, which had by now gone cold. Wellington held his hands up in surrender and looked at Melbourne as if to say "the floor is yours."</p>
<p>Melbourne moved closer to where Albert was sitting. He suddenly felt more confident about the news he must deliver. He still believed himself unworthy of Victoria's love and devotion but God Almighty! she deserved more than this unfeeling, ineffective, boring dolt.</p>
<p>"Prince Albert" he began "Shortly before your wedding, Queen Victoria arrived here at Brocket Hall. On this occasion, I did not send her away and she stayed the night with me."</p>
<p>"Stayed the night with you - in what sense?" </p>
<p>"In every sense."</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"Very recently the Queen has discovered, she is with child." continued Melbourne undaunted "I am the Father of that child."</p>
<p>Albert jumped to his feet, his eyes blinking, his face twitching as if he could not completely believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" he cried, looking from Melbourne to Wellington and then back again.</p>
<p>"I believe you heard what I said Your Highness."</p>
<p>Albert stared open-mouthed and began to shake his head.</p>
<p>No, no. This cannot be. You cannot be telling me that my Wife was in your bed just days before our wedding?"</p>
<p>"Actually, she wasn't your Wife at the time." said Wellington, in an effort to diffuse the situation. It only served to enrage Albert further.</p>
<p>"We were betrothed Your Grace!" he yelled "He knew that, she knew that!"</p>
<p>"I have no excuses to make." insisted Melbourne "There are none of merit and they wouldn't make a difference to the situation anyway."</p>
<p>"How dare you!" stuttered Albert feebly.</p>
<p>"I will not apologise for my actions. I cannot regret what I did, I love Victoria and though I still believe I am unworthy of her, I am now certain, I would make a far better husband for her than you."</p>
<p>"William!" warned the Duke.</p>
<p>"No Arthur, I will not remain silent on this. She is desperately unhappy in this marriage and having heard Prince Albert today, I can understand why."</p>
<p>"So, my Uncle was right." snarled Albert "I thought he was exaggerating Victoria's infatuation with her Prime Minister but I can see now, his concerns were fully justified."</p>
<p>"I was determined to deny my feelings  but the truth is, we love each too much to deny them any longer. I also realise now, that I could not stand aside and allow another man to raise my child"</p>
<p>"And what do you expect me to do?" snapped Albert "Just step away and allow you to take my Wife?"</p>
<p>"You are just as unhappy in this marriage as she is. You said as much yourself and that is why you came here today. The only way forward is to accept what has happened and look to resolve this in a manner that is agreeable to all parties concerned."</p>
<p>"You make that sound very simple Lord Melbourne but just how do you expect the British people and British establishment to accept you as the Queen's husband when they discover your treachery?"</p>
<p>"Please Your Highness" soothed Wellington "There is no denying that this is a very complex matter but there is nothing to be gained by casting inflammatory accusations."</p>
<p>"Excuse me Your Grace, but I cannot believe that you would be a party to this outrage?"</p>
<p>"I am fiercely loyal to the Crown Your Highness." replied the Duke "I will serve the Monarchy until my last breath. William is my friend and I know that neither he nor the Queen would embark on such a path unless their love for one another was beyond doubt. By your own words, you admit that your marriage is failing and you cannot see a way of making it work. Lord Melbourne is right, there is no point in recriminations, you must all work together to find a solution that will be acceptable to you all. I am willing to do everything I can to help. I am sure we can agree, that the last thing any of you need, is a scandal?</p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p>Victoria was pacing the floor of the Drawing Room impatiently. What on earth was happening in the Study, why had William not returned for her yet? Five more minutes and she would defy his instructions to wait. She could not bear the suspense any longer. As if in answer to her unspoken prayer, the door suddenly opened and Melbourne entered, straight faced but apparently calm. She flew at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"William, William!" she cried, holding onto him tightly "I have been so worried, wondering what was happening!"</p>
<p>Melbourne kissed the top of her head and then gently pushed her to an arms length from him, smiling softly.</p>
<p>"What has Albert said?" </p>
<p>"He came here to complain how hard his life is, married to a woman who does not love him."</p>
<p>"So it is all my fault?"</p>
<p>"So he would have us believe. However he has shown a side of himself to both Arthur and I, that has done nothing to illicit our sympathy."</p>
<p>"I am glad to hear it William. I may have contributed to the terrible state of our marriage but I will not be blamed for it all!"</p>
<p>"My Darling girl, you are not to blame and had I been aware of his true character from the beginning, I would have told you without hesitation, not to marry him."</p>
<p>Melbourne then took Victoria by surprise by pulling her eagerly towards him and kissing her fiercely on the lips. His kiss was urgent and hungry, it took her breath away - and she loved it.</p>
<p>"Oh William!" she purred reaching up to run her hands through his dark curls.</p>
<p>"Right here and right now, I could....." he groaned, letting the sentence trail away.</p>
<p>"Oh how thrilling!" whispered Victoria, her voice like velvet "with Albert just across the hallway."</p>
<p>They kissed again, their mouths colliding, their tongues dancing against each other. It felt so good, so very, very good.</p>
<p>"But we can't" said Melbourne finally, breaking the spell "I mean, we shouldn't."</p>
<p>Victoria bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with mischief in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I believe you know very well, why not Ma'am" grinned Melbourne straightening his necktie and smoothing down his hair.</p>
<p>Victoria laughed but she was determined not to let him forget what he had started.</p>
<p>"Very well." she said "But I shall expect you to make full recompense for my disappointment, later."</p>
<p>"I shall be more than happy to oblige you Ma'am."</p>
<p>"Excellent Lord M. Now you must tell me - do I look alright, my dress is straight, my hair is smooth?"</p>
<p>Melbourne took a good look at his Queen and his heart was almost bursting with love for her.</p>
<p>"Oh yes Your Majesty." he said, with a loving smile "You look perfect."</p>
<p>"No disarray?"</p>
<p>"No Ma'am, absolutely no disarray."</p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p>Prince Albert was quite openly sulking now and a heavy silence reigned over the Drawing Room. Melbourne had decided to transfer the proceedings there from the study, thinking of his guests comfort but also as it was a bigger room, he could avoid closer proximity to the German Prince. Quite frankly the man was highly irritating on so many fronts. As soon as he realised that Victoria was at Brocket Hall, he had thrown, what could only be described as a tantrum and had then run outside to calm down in the fresh air. Melbourne could accept that Albert may rightly view himself as an injured party but what he would not accept, was his assumption that the situation was just about everyone else's fault but his own. The fact that he had made no effort in his marriage and had thought of Victoria as nothing than a Wife who must please her husband and bend to his will, had truly angered Melbourne. She was a highly intelligent, vibrant, beautiful young woman who deserved a husband who would love and adore her. Oh yes, thought Melbourne as the blood rose in his veins, she was born to be adored, of that there was no doubt.</p>
<p>"We appear to have reached an impasse." suggested the Duke of Wellington in an effort to restart the conversation. "God Bless you Arthur" thought Melbourne, though not a religious man. The Duke was certainly the right kind of friend to have on your side. Not only did he have your back at all times, he was ready to repel all attacks from the front and sides too. "It is only by talking to one another that you will find any kind of solution. In this instance, you will gain nothing by remaining silent."</p>
<p>"After so many revelations Your Grace," muttered Albert, like a sulky child "I find I am lost for words."</p>
<p>"I understand that our news may have come as a shock Albert." added Victoria, testily "but you have admitted yourself, you were already aware of my love for William."</p>
<p>Albert looked up and sneered in disgust. He reminded Victoria very much of the odious Sir John Conroy, now thankfully banished from Buckingham Palace and her life.</p>
<p>"No longer Lord Melbourne or even Lord M." he hissed "Now it's, William."</p>
<p>"I am expecting his child Albert." snapped Victoria in response "How else do you expect me to address him?"</p>
<p>The Prince stood up and marched to the window before spinning around to face Victoria, his eyes wide and angry.</p>
<p>"Must you keep flaunting your intimacy in my face?" he cried "Haven't you humiliated me enough already?"</p>
<p>"Your Highness" interjected Melbourne firmly "As long as you are under my roof, I must insist that you address the Queen with due respect.."</p>
<p>"Under your roof?" queried Albert, huffing a sarcastic laugh "Would it, that she had just been under your roof and not in your bed!"</p>
<p>"That is quite enough Your Highness!" rebuked Wellington "I acknowledge that you are finding the present situation difficult but whatever the provocation you may feel, civility must be retained. I will accept nothing less." </p>
<p>Albert sighed and took his seat once again before flicking back the large strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes. Victoria watched and pondered, on just how much that habit irritated her, even on their wedding day.</p>
<p>"I apologise for my lack of manners and respect, Your Grace. In my defence, I am more than a little shocked by today's events. When I awoke this morning I did not for one moment think I would be hearing of my Wife's infidelity."</p>
<p>"May I ask, what you were expecting today?" said Melbourne, boldly "When you decided to come here and complain about the Queen's lack of marital subservience, what did you expect would be my response?"</p>
<p>Albert was taken aback by this question, so direct and so probing as it was. He could do nothing but tell the truth.</p>
<p>"In all honesty Lord Melbourne, " he began "I came here with the hope that you would be able to advise me on how I may end my marriage, legally of course."</p>
<p>"I am glad that we finally agree on something Albert!" huffed Victoria </p>
<p>"But then, I had no way of knowing I would be faced with my Wife's adultery and the news that she is with child."</p>
<p>"I did not commit adultery!" insisted the Queen "We were not married at the time."</p>
<p>"You cut it quite fine though didn't you?" rebuked Albert "I find it so difficult to understand that you resisted him for all that time, when the rumours were rife and they were calling you Mrs Melbourne. Yet three day before our wedding...….." </p>
<p>Victoria looked at him with disgust and shook her head.</p>
<p>"It is quite clear to me Albert," she said, with venom "that you have absolutely no idea, what it is to be in love."</p>
<p>"With all due respect," interrupted Wellington "these recriminations are futile. We must concentrate on the future. There is no point whatsoever. treading over old ground."</p>
<p>"I am in full agreement." added Melbourne</p>
<p>"It is all very well for you to be magnanimous Melbourne!" snapped Albert "You are not the one who has been so sorely ill-used."</p>
<p>That was it, Melbourne had heard enough. He was sick of this young upstart and his whining. It was time to take a firm stand.</p>
<p>"Your Highness" he said, straining to retain a civil tongue "You came here to look for a way to end your marriage, kindly refrain from your incessant self pity and do your best to work with us to find a solution."</p>
<p>It had the desired effect and Albert was stunned into silence. Victoria took the opportunity to voice her opinion on how best she thought her marriage could be dissolved.</p>
<p>"I have suggested an annulment Your Grace." she said, quite pleased with herself "I believe that is the way in such situations?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry Ma'am" replied the Duke "it is not as simple as that. The fact that a marriage has not be consummated is not by itself, grounds for an annulment."</p>
<p>"It isn't?"</p>
<p>"By no means, I am afraid Your Majesty. For annulment to be granted, it must be proved that the man is actually incapable of consummating the marriage."</p>
<p>"Well, Albert has been incapable."</p>
<p>"You don't fully understand me Ma'am. The man must be proved permanently incapable through, for example, a disability or an illness. To do that, he must be subjected to an invasive and intimate medical examination."</p>
<p>"Never!" cried Albert horrified " I will never agree to that!"</p>
<p>"Do you not wish to find out, what is wrong with you?" asked Victoria with complete lack of tact.</p>
<p>"There is nothing wrong with me!"</p>
<p>"Well I can assure you that there is certainly nothing wrong with me!"</p>
<p>"This is not helping!" warned Melbourne, running a hand through his hair in frustration </p>
<p>"Can I suggest we rule out annulment" offered Wellington wearily "and can I also suggest we take a short break before continuing?"</p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p>Just over an hour later, The Duke of Wellington raised some hope with the news:</p>
<p>"I think, I may have found a way!"</p>
<p>Victoria, Melbourne and Albert, all sat down opposite him, eager to hear what he had to say. He held their full attention and not one of them dared to utter a word.</p>
<p>"It will take a new act of parliament and some constitutional changes but I believe, if we can show that the Queen and Prince Albert were ill matched from the beginning but were compelled to marry by close family members, rather than by their own volition, we may have reasonable grounds to suggest the union is void. We will have to show that continuance of the marriage would have a severe and direct impact on the future of the Monarchy and the Country. We would also have to prove that there can be no reconciliation between them and that not only do they have an insurmountable dislike for each other, the relationship, in every way has broken down irretrievably. We will also have to admit that the marriage has not been consummated and that they cannot conduct any kind of physical relationship together. This of course will impact upon gaining heirs to the throne and that is a direct threat to the future continuance of the Royal Family. I also believe we will need to be open and frank about the Queen's relationship with William and that given the choice, she would have chosen him to be her husband in the first instance. We will not of course be revealing the Queen's current condition. We will maintain that her closeness to William has remained respectful and platonic in every way despite her wish to have him as her Husband. I am hoping that we can move swiftly as possible on this and that as one union is dissolved another may be entered into before it becomes apparent that the Queen is with child. I will put together a draft proposal as soon as I get back to London and I will consult with my own trusted legal counsel to ensure there are no errors. I also intend to include a codicil to ensure we have no future Kings or Queens trying to leave their marriages on a whim. I do not want to set a precedent with this."</p>
<p>There was a silence for several moments as Wellington's audience gazed at him in awe and wonderment.</p>
<p>"Arthur" said Melbourne finally "you are a genius!"</p>
<p>"I don't know about that William but I am quietly confident that my plan may be workable."</p>
<p>"It sounds wonderful Your Grace!" gushed Victoria, scarcely able to believe that there could well be some light at the end of the tunnel." I cannot thank you enough."</p>
<p>"And I would not be required to undertake a medical examination?" asked Albert hopefully, still mortified by the very idea.</p>
<p>"No Your Highness" confirmed the Duke "You would not."</p>
<p>"Then it sounds like a perfect solution!"</p>
<p>"I must advise caution" warned Wellington holding up a restraining hand "There are the absolute die-hard traditionalists who will not like this plan one bit and will do all they can to thwart it. We must appeal to their stubbornness by proving without doubt that what we are proposing is in the best interests of the Monarchy and more importantly of the Country as a whole. I am afraid to say Ma'am, that your functionality as a Queen matters far more to these men than your happiness. We have a difficult task ahead of us but having said that, not an insurmountable one."</p>
<p>With this rallying speech, the mood in the room had changed from one of despondent hopelessness to one of cheerful optimism. Wellington's plan had provided a route by which Albert could return to his homeland, bloodied but unbowed and had given the Queen hope that all her dreams could finally come true. That she could truly be with the man she so loved and together, they could welcome their first child into the world and be a complete family. The joy she felt at that moment almost made her dizzy. She looked across at Melbourne and as he returned her gaze with a smile, she knew without any doubt that he must be hers forever more, and that she could never love anyone but him.</p>
<p>Both Wellington and Prince Albert declined Melbourne's invitation to stay for dinner. The Duke wanted to get back to London and start immediately on his proposal. Melbourne shook his hand but almost had the inclination to embrace him, such was his gratitude.</p>
<p>"You are a true friend Arthur" he told the old warrior "I do believe this is your finest hour since Waterloo."</p>
<p>Wellington laughed and patted Melbourne on the shoulder enthusiastically</p>
<p>"I fully expect my own Party to accept the proposal." he said confidently "Peel will hardly wish to miss the opportunity to form a new Government after all. Its the traditionalists we must win over William. Compared to some of them, Bonaparte was a much easier opponent."</p>
<p>Just after the Duke had departed, Prince Albert prepared to take his leave.</p>
<p>"Are you returning to the Palace with me tonight?" he asked Victoria, rather surprisingly</p>
<p>"No" she replied without hesitation "Emma is at her Cousin's estate nearby. I will return to London with her tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I see. Am I right then in concluding that Emma knows everything?"</p>
<p>"Yes Albert you are right. Emma is my dearest friend. You need not worry however, she is fiercely loyal and steadfastly discreet."</p>
<p>Melbourne returned inside after waving off the Duke and joined them. As Albert put on his hat and pulled his coat tightly against the chill of the evening, he held out his hand towards his host.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Lord Melbourne. " he said straight faced "Although my Uncle would no doubt tell me that I should detest you, I somehow cannot bring myself to do so."</p>
<p>"Goodbye Your Highness." replied Melbourne shaking the Prince's hand firmly. He could care less if Albert detested him or not. The only thing that mattered, was that Victoria loved him. She had proven her love in every way.</p>
<p>"When all this is over I will be able to return to Saxe-Coburg with my head held high"</p>
<p>With a curt bow, Albert walked swiftly towards the carriage, which was awaiting  him outside.</p>
<p>"Yes, with your head held high Albert." remarked the Queen with a salacious smile as she heard the wheels begin to turn over the gravel drive "if nothing else!"</p>
<p>Melbourne looked at her astounded but amused- had she really just made that rather vulgar remark?</p>
<p>"Ma'am!" he cried, wanting so much to burst into laughter "I am rather shocked by your directness!"</p>
<p>"Do you think I have gone too far?"</p>
<p>Melbourne smiled and bent to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>"I think you are deliciously wicked Ma'am."</p>
<p>Victoria beamed and took his arm as they walked back through the hallway stopping just in front of the great staircase.</p>
<p>"You see William," she told him "that we were always meant to be together, is the undeniable truth."</p>
<p>"You will certainly hear no argument from me Ma'am."

</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, I do not wish to be cruel to Albert despite our differences" she continued "I do wish him well and hope he will find happiness with someone else in the future."</p>
<p>"Of course" added Melbourne "Although that depends on whether he can find someone as dull as himself."</p>
<p>"William!" she scolded playfully "that remark is beneath you. You are a much better man than that."</p>
<p>"You will make me a much better man." he rasped, pulling her close, his breath quickening.</p>
<p>"Impossible! she argued "for you are already perfect in every way."</p>
<p>"In that case, will you indulge me Ma'am?"</p>
<p>"Most certainly."</p>
<p>"Would you accompany me upstairs?"</p>
<p>Victoria looked at him and she gasped for breath as a frisson of excitement ran through the whole length of her body. She pushed herself closer still.</p>
<p>"Only, if you will tell me why?" she purred close to his ear.</p>
<p>Standing so close to him now, it was impossible not to know why but still, his words were like a symphony to her ears and his green eyes flashed so brightly as he spoke in a voice of rich velvet:</p>
<p>"I have the most urgent need Ma'am - to see you in disarray."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A happy ending for our most beloved couple. Victoria and Lord M, together, as they should be.</p>
<p>I hope you have enjoyed my little bit of fantasy and I now move on, to finish my multi chapter fanfic "Within"</p>
<p>Thank you for all your support and feedback - it means a great deal to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>